fayosfandomcom-20200214-history
The 62 Scrolls of Higher Wisdom
'The 62 Scrolls of Higher Wisdom '''are a series of scrolls written by the Caedes during various periods of their rule of Caldos. The scrolls can be divided into three categories: those that speak of earthly wisdoms, those on heavenly wisdoms, and those of profound knowledge. The scrolls have been copied into two manuscripts: the ''Corporum Calum and the Corporum Elohum. History The scrolls were written mostly by Lady Kavos, who wrote them in various degrees of enlightened states. For example, scrolls 17 and 18 were penned during a visit to Fort Valencia in the presence of several reliable witnesses. The scrolls were first released to the public around 980 A.E. The scrolls allowed to be reproduced were numbers 7, 8, 10, 11, 12, ''and ''18. These scrolls all meditated on certain functions of the world, such as the uses of certain plants and the nature of several beasts. They became popular amongst the citizens of Caldos for providing useful knowledge for surviving in the kingdom. Several scrolls have been attributed to Master Titil. These include scrolls 4, 36, 38, ''and ''60. ''Several are of unknown origin, possibly written by scribes of the two leaders. Lord Malados has written no literature. Content The 62 Scrolls can be divided into three or two categories: by subject or by author. Below the scrolls will be placed by subject. 34 scrolls cover the subject of earthly wisdoms. These scrolls tend to speak on the nature of plants, animals, and natural functions. They tend to be more focused on educating or documenting the subjects. The scrolls in this group are: * ''Scroll 3 ''- By Lady Kavos. On the nature of the weather and its predicting. * ''Scroll 6 - ''By Lady Kavos. On the uses of mushrooms. * ''Scroll 7 ''- By Lady Kavos. On the useful plants of the world. * ''Scroll 8 ''- By Lady Kavos. On the nature of deep woods. * ''Scroll 10 ''- By Lady Kavos. On the creatures of danger in Caldos and beyond. * ''Scroll 11 ''- By Lady Kavos. On useful beasts of the woods. * ''Scroll 12 - ''By Lady Kavos. On the nature of streams and rivers. * ''Scroll 15 - ''By Lady Kavos. On the magical nature of beasts and creatures. * ''Scroll 18 ''- By Lady Kavos. On farming and raising successful crops. * ''Scroll 20 ''- By Lady Kavos. On Gnolls. * ''Scroll 21 - ''Unreleased to the public, available only to scholars at Kavidae College. * ''Scroll 22 -'' Unreleased to the public, available only to scholars at Kavidae College.'' * Scroll 23 * Scroll 24 * Scroll 25 * Scroll 26 * Scroll 28 * Scroll 29 * Scroll 30 * Scroll 31 * Scroll 36 ''- By Master Titil. On hybrids and their origins. * ''Scroll 39 * Scroll 42 * Scroll 43 * Scroll 44 * Scroll 47 * Scroll 49 * Scroll 50 * Scroll 51 * Scroll 52 * Scroll 59 * Scroll 61